


everything has changed

by pepi_peachnbeans



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad, based off of phineas and ferb, lil drabble, missed oppurtunities, yeah seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 19:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18763108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepi_peachnbeans/pseuds/pepi_peachnbeans
Summary: and they may have moved like a lock and key, but jinyoung's lock has changed, and jaebum knows that he just can't fit that way.





	everything has changed

**Author's Note:**

> title from everything has changed by t swift and ed sheeran

Everything has changed. 

He's an adult now, and leaving to college in just a few weeks, and yet... it doesn't seem real. This is something that Jaebum has always looked forward to- being done with school, and yet now that it's over, he doesn't know what to do. 

It's all changing though, because things don't last forever, and everyone is going their own separate ways. It's crazy, that he has spent practically his whole life with the same people and now that's just suddenly gone now. 

Sighing, he puts his hands in his pockets, crushing the receipt from the gas station further into his pocket. The musics blasting in his ears as he walks home, still a fan of walking. Besides, it was a fifteen minute walk at best. 

As he turns around the corner, he can see someone sitting on the steps leading up to the porch of his house. He can't make it out first, all he can see is the neat black hair and at first he thinks it is Youngjae, who perhaps was there for Mark but Youngjae left for school already. Which means... 

On reflex his hands tighten into fists as the breath catches in his throat. The only other person in the neighborhood that would be sitting on his steps who has black hair is Jinyoung. Straightening out, Jaebum tries to calm himself, and the erratic beating of his heart as he continues walking. He shouldn't be this scared, it is his house after all. Yet that provides him little reassurance. 

Walking up, Jinyoung finally turns his head that rests in the palm of his hand, brown eyes wide and warm, and welcoming. He rocks forward, almost as if he wants to say something, but even after Jaebum takes his ear buds out, he stays silent. But Jaebum doesn't know what he expects, Jinyoung had always been like this, leaning more towards the shy side. 

Finally, Jaebum sits down on the steps next to Jinyoung, "Why are you here?" 

It comes out rougher than he intends for it to, but Jinyoung doesn't seem to take it to heart, almost as if he knows Jaebum too well to take that as annoyance. "I actually came to say goodbye." 

It feels like the wind gets knocked out of him, almost as if hearing that, and letting that reality sink in punches him straight in the gut, and all he can think of to say after it is, "Oh." 

"I'm going two weeks early," he laughs awkwardly, looking back down again. "Because of debate, and soccer, and a few other things..." he trails off because he knows that Jaebum is well aware of all of the activities that he does, that's part of the reason as to why they are like this now, so strained. 

"I haven't seen you all summer," Jaebum feels the annoyance in him grow. They haven't talked in just over two months, and now Jinyoung feels like coming to say goodbye and rubbing it in his face? Couldn't he have just left, it certainly would hurt less that way. Instead of being here and reminded Jaebum of how he doesn't have time for him, how he's better, how these things always take precedent over him. 

It has the affect that Jaebum wanted it to, it makes Jinyoung's gaze fall down as the guilt creeps up his spine as he produces a lame, "I've been busy." 

Finally, Jaebum whips his head around to glare at Jinyoung. Because he can't do this, he can't just not talk to Jaebum for a couple of months, give him and goodbye and leave, and especially not after what Jackson told him. It's complete bullshit. How can he sit there, so calm after all of this? "Jackson told me," he breathes out hoping to finally get a deeper reaction out of Jinyoung. "He told me that you had a crush on me." 

"Oh," Jinyoung's face turns a bright red then, the same way it did that time in sixth grade that Kim Jisoo called him cute. "I had a big crush on you." 

"I had no idea," he admits, the anger draining a bit because he could never stay angry at Jinyoung for long, and he sags backwards a bit, almost into himself. "I didn't know." 

"Really?" Jinyoung leans over a bit more. "I thought I was always so obvious about it." 

But it's that guilt that's held him back from reaching out to Jinyoung, even after Jackson told him about it in hopes that he would. Because Jackson told him that _you should try to talk to him. He's always had a big crush on you, ya know. If not for that, then because you guys were best friends_. And after dealing with Jaebum's anger he just sighed, _I don't know, it would be a bit sad to leave it off like this, don't you think_? "I'm sorry." 

Jinyoung laughs and waves his hand, but the sound is so damn forced that it's pitiful. "It's whatever. I kind of gave up on it after awhile. During high school," he shook his head and stopped talking for a moment, almost as if to find his words. "Junior year really broke it for me." 

He breathes, because all he hears is Jackson damn insistence, shut up, _as if you didn't have just as big as a crush on him, Im_. And that, _you should tell him_. But Jaebum never did, because things were over and everything is changing now but 

Jinyoung's here now. 

Here telling him goodbye. 

"I think that's when I started to realize I had a thing for you." 

There's a sad look in Jinyoung's eyes, the kind that he always had whenever they would watch movies, or he would talk to Jaebum about a sad part in one of the books he was reading. It was the kind of look he had when he was witnessing a tragedy. "That's unfortunate," he swallows as he maintains eye contact with Jaebum. "Because I'm leaving for college now." 

It's almost as if he is trying to get a message across to Jaebum, trying to tell him something. He's doing that dance, where he won't say what he wants, he;ll just infer it and expect Jaebum to know what he means. When they were younger, it worked all the time, Jaebum always knew what Jinyoung wanted, but as they grew older, the messages began to grow more confusing, until things began to become lost in translation until one day- Jaebum didn't even know anymore. 

"You are," he whispers, picking up on the plea in Jinyoung's voice. The idea is awful, and all he knows is that it's gonna just hurt the both of them but what's one last goodbye? 

Jaebum raises his hand and holds Jinyoung's cheek who melts into his touch right away. Without another thought, Jaebum moves forward until his lips are brushing against Jinyoung's, touching lightly until Jinyoung finishes it. Their lips move slowly together as they savior it, and it's slower than any other kiss that Jaebum has ever had.  

When he finally pulls away, he rests is head against Jinyoung's to see that he's crying. He stares into Jaebum's eyes for a long moments before he pulls away and sucks in a breathe and swipes at his face. Standing up, he clears his throat, "Goodbye Jaebum." 

And they may have moved like a lock and key, but Jinyoung's lock has changed, and Jaebum knows that he just can't fit that way.


End file.
